


Problem Solved!

by TheGreatMightyPoo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMightyPoo/pseuds/TheGreatMightyPoo
Summary: What happens when Byleth tries to defy fate?The results may shock you.
Kudos: 5





	Problem Solved!

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead.

Behind the Death Knight lay Flayn and Monica.

Monica. Byleth remembered the last time they had saved her. Jeralt’s death still stung, even in this new timeline.

They rolled under his attack, positioned themselves by Monica’s prone body. Predictably, the Knight reacted to their “attack” (which was a pebble they’d picked up) and hurled a bolt of lightning at them.

They sidestepped, and one roasted Agarthian was all that remained of Monica. Jeralt was safe.

“You’ve created a time paradox!”

Uh oh. That didn’t sound like Sothis.

“Snake, you can’t just go changing the future like that!”

…who was Snake?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how Sothis said that maybe Jeralt's death was fate?
> 
> Remember how if you killed Ocelot in Snake Eater, you got a trophy and a unique game over screen?
> 
> Yeaaaaaaaah.


End file.
